The Teen In Black
by The Author in The Wind
Summary: Nicolas De Morte, the son of the most dangerous Italian Mafia boss ever, moves away from home back in Italy, for reasons unknown, to America specifically Schuylkill County, where no one knows who he is and he doesn't know who they are. Join the young prince of the mafia as he tackles bullies, girls, monsters, ninja's and assassins along with a few Deities.


The Teen in Black

Chapter One: The Awakening

The moonlight shown through the glass doors in the early morning of October, barely showing the contents of a big room. The most prominent thing revealed would be a king sized bed pushed against a wall. While curtains concealed the figure in it, it showed a black mass curled into a ball under the black and red silk sheets. Said mass of black awoke to the smallest of rays of moonlight that shown through their bedframe curtains. The curtains parted to reveal a teenage male no older than sixteen with no shirt covering his torso to reveal his chiseled chest and six pack abs. The now identified male fully exited his bed by falling flat on his face, showing he wasn't fully up.

A sound of pain came from the male in the form of a single word "Fuck". The male then got up, slowly, so that he wouldn't fall again. Once he was fully up, he proceeded to look around his dark room before clapping his hands twice. Suddenly light filtered throughout the room, fully showing its contents.

The floor was a polished dark wood that was smooth and absent of splinters so you can walk on it barefooted. The walls were a polished obsidian. Strewn across it were posters of various anime and all kinds of art such as paintings and drawings, all looking handcrafted? Pushed against a wall to the east of the bed were art supplies, easels with unfinished artwork and a twelve foot block of polished marble with a chisel & pick leaning against it. To the west of the bed was a black windowed door that lead to an obsidian and ruby balcony. Next to the door were various workout machines such as a treadmill, dumbbell rack, bench press, etc. To the south of the bed was a 65" 4k resolution LG B7A smart TV mounted on the wall. Under it was a two shelf snowflake obsidian entertainment stand. On the first shelf was a few gaming consoles such as a custom skin PS4 Pro and a black & red Xbox One X. On the shelf under it was a long collection of video games, all organized by system. On the right side of the bed was a black marble nightstand that held a Samsung Galaxy S9+ on a wireless charger, a glass lamp, and a few letters unopened. On the left side of the bed was another black marble nightstand. It held an Alienware 17 laptop, which was currently charging. At the foot of the bed was a medium length black marble dresser that came up to the bedframe. Leaning against the dresser was a black mesh bookbag filled with sketchbooks, school supplies and other things.

The male teen finished surveying his room before getting into action. He walked to his dresser and opened it before pulling out a pair of form fitting black ripped jeans, a Spiral Direct Wolf Dreams t-shirt, a Spiral Direct Unzipped Hoodie, a pair of black ankle length socks, a black pair of boxers, and a red towel. He then walked to an obsidian door that that lead to an elegant bathroom.

The bathroom had a polished dark wood floor, a white marble walk in shower that could fit three people with a stainless steel shower head overhead that had different settings, a spotless tub that could fit seven people, a sink big enough for two with a mirror that showed most of the bathroom, a spotless toilet, a towel rack next to the shower, and a small cabinet under the sink that housed all the bathroom supplies.

The male walked into the bathroom and stripped before entering the walk in shower and started his cleaning routine. Fifteen minutes later, the male exited the shower with steam rolling off him like flames and dried off before surveying himself in the mirror.

The male had a healthy tan, showing his time in the sun, waist length spiky black hair with shoulder length bangs, a blood red left eye with four concentric circles and nine tomoes, three on each. The right eye was a lavender purple with ripple like patterns and six tomoes on two of the rings closest to the pupil. His face was a bit feminine but had a royal beauty of a male and seemed to demand your undivided attention. His bare chest and arms showed his well-defined muscular figure to the point where veins bulged in his arms and the slightest movements flexed his muscles. On his arms were tattoos of phoenixes rising from the ashes, flaming skulls, a black wolf, a snake wrapped around a sword, and a single black and red rose in a field of death. On his chest was a raven in its rest form while on his back was a fox with nine tails that swung wildly, bringing forth tornadoes, tsunamis, and earthquakes while a big black, purple and white ball formed at its mouth.

The teen dressed himself into the clothes he brought before exiting his bathroom, steam rolling out of the bathroom and grabbing his phone, bookbag, and other essentials before opening another obsidian door that lead to a hallway that contrasted from the teen's room. It had white marble walls and floor with gold accents. At the end of the hallway was a spiral marble staircase with gold railings. At the base was a man about 30 with black hair and beady brown eyes staring up at the hallway exit, seemingly waiting for someone.

The male looked down at the man who seemed to be his father with an apathetic gaze. The man let a sound of annoyance when meeting the gaze before averting his own gaze towards the approaching figure.

The approaching figure was definitely female, with curves to die for and long, luscious, curly black hair. She wore a white and wine red strapless dress that hugged her assets nicely. Her eyes were a startling purple that seemed to stare into your soul and gather all of your secrets. She had a golden ring with diamonds encrusted on it upon her left ring finger, signifying that she was married. This woman was obviously the younger male's mother and the older male's wife.

"Good Morning Honey." The deep, authorative voice of the older man echoed through the room.

"Good Morning Angelo, my love. Are you looking for Nicolas?" Replied the woman, her soothing and soft voice, reaching her husband's ears.

The now identified older man Angelo didn't answer but instead chose to look up the stairs again to see no one. A look of shock and confusion crossed his face until the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Angelo quickly turned around to come face to face with the teen in question. Said teen kept his apathetic face yet if one were to look closely, they would see a spark of amusement in his unique eyes.

Angelo growled a bit as his eyes flashed in anger before he spoke "How many times have I told you not to do that? It's annoying and below your political standing. What would people think, the son of the famous Italian Mafia King acting like an uncultured swine?"

The teen continued gazing apathetically at his father before speaking "I didn't act like an 'uncultured swine' as you so bluntly put it, I used the stairs like I always do. You should keep up old man. It's unbecoming of you to be so slow, it might be your death Oh so wise and powerful Mafia King." Sarcasm dripping off of his words as his voice sent chills down the adult's backs.

The mother soon stepped in to stop another fight that was sure to start "Nicolas, calm down. Get to school before you're late."

The mentioned teen Nico look at his mother, clearly unamused before speaking his well thought out words "Hn." His parent's eyes twitched at his signature catchphrase that they hated oh so much. Nico just smiled slightly before opening the giant, golden double doors that lead to his temporary freedom.

Back inside the parents of the unruly teen were talking. "I don't know what we did wrong with him Hitomi. I mean, we provided everything he wanted for him yet he still treats us with such disrespect." Spoke the father, sadness in his voice. Hitomi looked at the back of her retreating son as said teen entered the garage. "I don't know Angelo, I don't know."

Back with the teen in question, he was currently looking over one of his most prized possessions, his 2018 black and red BMW. This car went from 0 to 80 in about 1.4 second, has 7000 horsepower under the hood, three cans of 4.5 liter NOS hooked to it, holds two people, a custom radio with Bluetooth/ an auxiliary cord port and up to 100 stations with perfect quality no matter where he is. But the best part about the car would be the ability to switch between manual and automatic. And the fact that it had two .50 caliber machine guns, an EMP burst, clear bulletproof glass, and was built with reinforced plating in the frame. He called this beautiful piece of art, Nightshade due to its weaponry and sleek and beautiful design.

Nico entered the driver's side, right side as it was made in Hong Kong, put his foot on the brake and pushed the button since it didn't require a key but a remote like all 2018 cars. The engine came to life with a primordial roar before the electronic doors of the garage opened. Nico hit the joystick into drive and put a new meaning to Petal to the Metal as Nightshade zoomed out of the garage and into the front courtyard before making a beeline towards the front gates. The twin golden electronic gates opened upon seeing the fast approaching car.

Nico looked at the guardians of the gates and smirked as their hats flew off and their uniforms rippled due to the speed he was going at when he past them. Now on the road, Nico switched into manual and pressed his foot farther on the gas pedal, leaving a trail of steam in his wake as he sped through the road towards his destination, School. To be more precise, Blue Mountain High School, Home of the Eagles.

~TIMESKIP~

Blue Mountain High School came into Nico's view after a bit of time. He smirked while turning onto the road swiftly, swiftly cutting off the traffic a.k.a. the busses and other drivers. Horns honked as Nico laughed maniacally before pulling into his designated spot in the Junior's parking lot. Nico exited his car and looked around at the various people still in the lot. Scattered around the lot were jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, emos, goths, druggies, hippies, skaters, seniors, and underclassmen. Instantly everyone's gaze shot towards Nico as he got out of his car. He looked at them and smirked causing many girls to sigh dreamily/faint/giggle/or blush while the male populace chuckled, growled in jealousy, or just sighed as if it was an everyday thing.

Nico locked his car and walked towards the school to see his friends and get the day over with so that he may go home and sleep, train, or spend all night playing video games.

Once inside Nico make quick work of looking for his group of friends who were gathered around in a circle by the corner near the main hallway and school entrance. He walked to them in a moderately calm pace, waiting for them to look his way. He didn't have to wait long as his best female friend Patience, a short red-headed girl with a bubbly and eccentric personality, looked his way and smiled her adorable smile, showcasing her perfectly white teeth. Nico smiled back slightly. He didn't like smiling as it hurt his face muscles from not doing it a lot.

Nico approached his group of friends and looked around, making sure everyone in his wolf pack, as he liked to call it, were here. Ryan, Megan, Mia, Collin, Cassidy, Felicity, Jeff, Patience, Javon, Jayna, Skyla, Mason, Raymond, Trevor, Taylor, and Alex were all accounted for. But someone was missing. Where was Levi? Ryan noticed his confused look as Nico surveyed the group.

"Levi's bus is a bit late. He'll be here soon." Spoke Ryan, an insanely tall and pale kid, to quell Nico's thoughts about the only African- American in their pack. Nico just nodded and listened to the group's current conversation.

"I'm not saying that I don't condone to murder and I would probably do so if I was pushed far enough but I won't admit to it. And I wouldn't do it without a reason because then I seem like a psychopath." Everyone stared at Felicity, a medium height girl with a very developed figure but really shy, with mixed reactions ranging from laughter, horror, and agreement. Bystanders just slowly moved away from the group in barely contained nervousness while the people from the group who thought it was humorous started laughing at the reactions. Felicity just blushed at everyone's stares and hide behind the closest person, Nico. Said person just chuckled and looked back at the slightly shorter girl with a spark of amusement dancing in his unique eyes.

Nico patted the shy girl on the head before giving any onlookers a dark glare causing them to look the other way quickly. The Wolf Pack chuckled as everyone skirted around them, more specifically around Nico. Everyone in the school knew not to fuck with his pack, he's protective like that.

Nico stared coldly at the bystanders before Felicity poked him in the side, enticing a twitch from said teen. He looked back at her with a deadpanned expression while the rest of the Pack was trying to hold in their laughter. Felicity smiled with a slight blush before she jumped after Nico returned the favor. The Pack lost it as laughter erupted from the group. A bystander tried to laugh but immediately quieted down as a cold, omnipresent force crashed down on him. He looked up and saw the nicknamed "King of the Dead" Nico staring at him with a commanding stare. The boy 'eeped' and ran as soon as the primordial force stopped assaulting him.

The group laughed harder at the poor freshmen while Felicity pouted and stared at Nico. Said teen looked at her while suppressing a small blush, she was just too cute, and spoke his signature word "Hn?"

Felicity looked at him with a stare he couldn't quite place before speaking "You know, you shouldn't scare the school, it causes misfortune while you're here like not having a trusting partner for a project or something." Nico just stared at her, contemplating her words before replying "You're in every one of my classes Felicity so I don't need a more trusting partner and besides, I don't even need to put effort into scaring people. Apparently I'm just naturally intimidating."

Felicity looked at him before looking down and mumbling something. Javon smirked deviously before speaking "What was that Fely Wap? You gotta speak up." The group chuckled at the nickname he so hilariously gave her while Felicity fumed and shouted "Shut up!" The group lost it again before the bell run, signaling all the students to go to homeroom, starting the day.


End file.
